Fires that burn
by Corona 1
Summary: Does lightning strike twice? Can two people meet again after a chance encounter? Karol meets someone while out on a rescue, only to meet them again at a gala thrown at Creighton-Ward Manor. Is it coincidence, or is it the stuff of fairy tales? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So, I've got another story now in mind. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: All rights are reserved. OCs belong to me

_"Radio communication"_

...Change of place

* * *

The sky was black with smoke, small areas of flame still hanging onto existence. The heat was almost suffocating, but at least the fire had been brought under control. Karol sighed, thankful for the Heat resistant suits Brains had designed. She climbed down from the Mole, assisting the last rescuee to the ground and helping them over to the waiting medical crews. Behind her, she heard the drilling machine's engine start up again as Virgil drove it back to the Pod.

"That's the last of them," she said. The paramedic in charge nodded and thanked her, taking the man over to one of the ambulances for treatment.

It had been a long, difficult rescue. Faulty wiring had caused a fire in a multistorey apartment building in London. Many of the residents had been evacuated, but a group of six had become trapped in the basement levels of the building when the fire spread to the stairwells, leaving them with nowhere to go, except through the fire. And, to cap it all, the fire damage caused the building to collapse on top of them. It was a miracle that no one had been killed.

Casting a careful gaze over the surrounding area, she checked for any signs of people they may have missed. Nodding, she turned her attention to the fire crews tackling the last of the fire as she contacted Mobile Control.

"Karol to Mobile Control."

"_Go ahead Karol."_

"That's all of them, Scott."

"_That's great, Kit. Virg is just getting the equipment away. Make your way back and we'll head for home." _Karol sighed with relief.

"FAB, Scott. I can hear the shower calling for me." Karol turned away from the devastation and made her way back to Two, pulling off her head gear and wiping her face with a soot covered glove. She grimaced as she pulled her hand away, just remembering about the state of the protective clothing.

"Oh great. Well done, Karol." She groaned quietly, shaking her head in self-admonishment. She caught sight of a grinning Scott. She could only imagine what she looked like now. She glared at Field Commander, raising a threatening finger.

"Don't. Say. A word." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Wasn't going to say a thing."

"Uh-huh. Sure you weren't." He laughed.

"You did good out there Kitten. I'm proud of you. Both of you. It wasn't an easy one."

"Are they ever?"

"Well, we have had easier ones."

"Oh yeah? Name one." Scott opened his mouth to respond, before snapping it shut again.

"My point exactly," Karol stated with a grin, hand on hip.

"Yeah, well. Don't get cocky, kid." Her response was a look of incredulity.

"Ok, that is the last time you watch _Star Wars_ before we come out on a mission." Scott saluted her and laughed as he went back to packing up. Karol shook her head.

"Need a hand with anything?"

"Could you pack the radio control away for me? That'd be a great help."

"Sure thing." She wiped her already grimy gloves on her soot covered suit and made to pick up the handhelds.

"Er, you can take the cover-alls off, you know." She stopped, folding her arms.

"Do you want my help or not?" Scott's eyes glimmered with well hidden mirth.

"Not if you're going to get muck all over the controls as well as your face." Karol stuck her tongue out at him before turning to go back to TB2. She didn't get very far when a voice stopped them.

"Excuse me?" Scott and Karol turned to see a member of one of the fire units approaching them. They shared a questioning glance. Karol answered the approaching man.

"Hey there. Is everything alright?" He cleared his throat and straightened a little. Karol would have laughed, almost expecting him to salute her. Scott stood next to her expectantly waiting for a report.

"I just wanted to say, on behalf of the rest of the crews and the civilians, thanks for your help today. We couldn't have done it without you and your amazing machines." The two IR operatives relaxed somewhat. They'd been expecting him to say that someone was missing.

"Oh, well, you're welcome. Happy to be of assistance."

"It's all in a days work."

"Be that as it may, we're all incredibly grateful for your assistance." Scott nodded and got back to packing up, a sure signal that the conversation was over. Karol smiled and nodded her head to the firefighter, who had yet to go anywhere. He seemed to be lost in thought as he looked at her. Karol frowned and waited for him to say something, taking the time to commit his appearance to memory.

He was a few feet taller than herself, with a strong build she guessed he had developed with the job he did. His dark brown hair was matted to his forehead with sweat caused by the heat of the fire, and seemed to have been messed up by the helmet he was now carrying. It was his eyes, however, that caught her attention. A bright, mirth-filled green that seemed to sparkle with well hidden mischief. He almost reminded her of Gordon. He seemed to snap back to reality and notice her gaze, smiling a little in embarrassment.

"Can we help you in some way?"

Scott looked back up to see the man still standing there, looking at his sister. He felt the sudden urge to physically move the man along, though decided against it. Karol could handle herself, and he would step in if he needed to. For now, he kept a close distance.

"Umm, no, I don't..Well…" The woman looked a little peeved, indigo eyes begin to shine with irritation.

'_Wow, she's not too bad to look at. Her eyes are gorgeous.'_ he thought to himself. The man smiled impishly,

"How 'bout you and me meet up when all this is over? Go for a drink somewhere?" Karol scoffed, hands returning to her hips.

"A bit presumptuous, aren't you?"

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying. Name's Graham, by the way. Graham Trevanian." She considered giving him her name, then decided against it.

"Nice to know, now please move along. We still have a lot of work to do. And so do you by the look of things." His smile faded somewhat at the brush off, before shrugging.

"Yeah, I suppose I'd better go help 'em out. Though, I didn't get an answer…" Scott stood up at that, blue eyes steely and stern.

"I think my colleague made herself quite clear. Now, get back to your job and leave us to ours." Graham stepped away a little, holding his hands up.

"Hey, I didn't mean any offence. Sorry. Well, thanks again." He nodded his head and scarpered. Scott looked to his silently simmering sister.

"You ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just have half a mind to have a word with his chief about the unprofessional behaviour of one of his crew. Though, I think I won't." She smiled at her brother before stretching. The radio crackled to life.

"_Thunderbird 2 to Mobile Control."_

"Go ahead, Thunderbird 2."

"_I'm all set and ready to launch, Scott. Tell Karol to get a move on or she's walking home." _Karol stifled a laugh. Virgil was beginning to get impatient, as he always did when he was tired and aching for home.

"She's on her way, Virg." He put down the transmitter. "Ok, Karol. You'd better get going." She grinned.

"FAB."

Once on board, Karol sighed as she sat down on one of the few seats in the cockpit of the giant Carrier. Virgil cast a look over his shoulder at his older sister.

"Took you long enough."

"Oh shush. I was helping Scott and we got accosted by one of the firemen."

"Yes, I noticed. What did he say to offend you?"

"He didn't, really."

"Come on, Kitten. You were practically steaming." Karol cocked an eyebrow, watching her younger brother as he brought the great green beast of a plane to life, guiding her skyward.

"You saw, didn't you?"

"How could I not? I had the best vantage point." She hummed in agreement.

"Yeah well."

"So? What did he say to you? I thought Scott was going to lay him out at one point."

"Oh, he just asked me if I wanted to go for a drink. And he wouldn't leave. Seriously, I nearly called his superior over to give him a lecture on teaching his crew about unprofessional conduct." Virgil glanced over his shoulder, beginning to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Kit. Only you could take offence to being asked out on a date." Karol 'hmphed', folding her arms.

"That's not the point and you know it. The fact is that it was hardly the right place or time for it. I hate unprofessionalism." Virgil shook his head, continuing to chuckle. Karol exhaled, shifting in her seat, becoming more heated the more Virgil quietly chuckled. She stood abruptly.

"I'm going to change." With that, she all but stormed to the lockers. Virgil, glanced back over his shoulder, still smiling. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the skies.

Karol knew she wouldn't hear the end of it. The moment the others got wind of the firefighter's failed attempts to woo her, she was exposed to the teasing that came with having younger brothers like Gordon and Alan. Every time she tried to change the subject, they somehow managed to get it back on course.

"Oh, come on boys! Drop it already! I'm embarrassed enough as it is!" This just caused more laughter for the younger two.

Jeff hadn't been best pleased about it, commenting on how unprofessional the man was, along with some choice words Karol never hoped to hear come from her father. Maybe she was just shocked that the words mirrored how she felt.

...

In London, Graham Trevanian stepped out of his car and entered his own apartment. It had been an eventful day, and he was exhausted. He was off duty for the next couple of days, something he was grateful for. Collapsing on the sofa, he groaned in relief, kicking off his shoes and resting his feet on the coffee table. Resting his head back against the sofa, he closed his eyes and thought over the events of the day, wandering through the mental landscape until he came to her. His eyes opened and he leaned forward with a groan, hiding his face in his hands.

"What the hell was I thinking? Seriously, Gray, way to make a great first impression. She probably thinks you're some kind of arrogant, unprofessional jerk now." He sighed, standing from the sofa and making his way through to the bathroom. He stripped off and dumped his clothes in the laundry hamper, turning on the shower as he did. Stepping in, he groaned as the hot water caressed his tired and aching muscles, releasing their tension. He pushed his hair back and faced the water, eyes closed and looking the picture of relaxation. He blindly reached for his soap and scrubbed himself down, as if trying to wash off the memory of the day. He grumbled to himself as the image of her annoyed indigo eyes flashed to the forefront of his mind. She had beautiful eyes. The kind of eyes you could lose yourself in. The kind that would show you everything and yet give nothing away, which was fitting in some respects. After all, International Rescue were a well known organisation, and yet no one knew anything about them. He didn't even know her name. He sighed, shutting off the water and stepping out to towel himself dry.

"Ah well, it's not like I'm ever gonna see her again." For some reason, that thought didn't bring him any comfort.

* * *

And that's chapter 1. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, here's chapter 2. Hopefully I can keep on the roll.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Change in time

... ... ...Change in place

_'Television broadcast__'_

* * *

It had been months since that particular rescue. Though she was still teased every now and then, Karol had all but forgotten about the happenings of that day. Then again, she hadn't had the time to think about it recently.

"Is the world coming to an end or something?" she groaned as she slumped down on the sofa, still wearing her uniform. Her once deep red sash was now almost brown with dirt, the blue of her uniform obscured by muck and the once neat bun that sat at the back of her head now wild and messy. Her immediate younger brother joined her.

"That must have been the fifth one just this week, and it's only Wednesday. What is going on out there?"

"Karol, Virgil, where are the others?"

"On their way, father." At that, the hidden panel concealing the entrance to TB1's silo spun, revealing a dirtied and rather exhausted Scott Tracy. He made his way over and flopped into one of the chairs with a heavy sigh. Gordon came in next, making a show of groaning and dragging his feet. Alan wasn't far behind him. Karol almost felt envious of her younger brother and his energy. The rest of them looked like hell. He still had some life in him.

"If John calls us with one more distress call, I'm going to scream!" he stated, sitting down on the chair at the table, falling forwards and burying his head in his crossed arms.

Ok, so maybe he was just as affected as the rest of them.

Jeff looked around at the group, a small smile on his face. He hoped that they could have a chance to relax. They looked terrible, not one of them without some kind of dirt and grime covering them. He chuckled as Gordon fell backwards over the arm of the sofa, landing heavily on his sister's lap.

"Gordon!" she cried before she promptly dumped him unceremoniously on the floor. He looked up at her with a pout, giving her what she called his 'kicked-puppy' look. It worked as it always did, i.e: not very well. He huffed, picking himself up as his sister folded her arms, unmoved.

"Alright, all of you go and get cleaned up. We'll have debrief before dinner." He received grumbles as each of the five extracated themselves and sloped off to their rooms. He chuckled to himself, looking back at his own report.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Debrief was quick and orderly, due mainly to the fact that all present were too tired for much chat. All reports were written, checked and signed, all concerns were raised and amended, all appraisals given. No fuss, no nonsense.

Dinner, too, was a much more subdued affair than usual. Quiet, but comfortably so. The family teased each other and joked of course, but it wasn't the usual loud, rambunctious get-together it normally was. Even though the five siblings had rested and freshened up, everyone was simply too tired for the usual mayhem. Which was a welcome relief to the rest of those present. Grandma had often stated that they weren't brought up in a field, which Gordon had often responded too with some type of wisecrack.

And not a call came in, much to their overwhelming relief.

After dinner, the family relaxed in the lounge. Virgil began playing a soft melody on the piano, which seemed to mirror everyone's general mood tonight. Scott joined Jeff outside with a glass of whiskey, enjoying the pleasantly warm night air. Alan and Gordon decided to play a friendly game of checkers at the table, Alan playfully complaining that his older brother was cheating, which Gordon resolutely denied of course. Tin-tin stated that she was referee and she would decide who was cheating, slapping Gordon's hand when he tried to sneakily take one of Alan's checkers while he was distracted.

Karol turned on the TV, turning down the volume so that it was easily heard but didn't take over the ambiance. She stepped back and was taken by surprise by a familiar face gracing the screen.

"Hey guys, check this out. Penny's on the news." All activity stopped as they joined her, all sitting in their usual spots.

"Turn it up, Kit." Karol did as asked, Penny's soft tones taking over the lounge as she answered the reporter's unheard question.

'_Yes, I am looking forward to hosting the annual Fireman's Charity Ball. It is simply my way of giving back a little something to the brave men and women that make up our country's Fire and Rescue Services.'_

'_What can they look forward to, Your Ladyship?'_

'_It promises to be the usual black tie evening, plenty of music and dancing. Although, this year, it has been decided that there will be a charity auction.'_

'_I suppose that's an 'Auction a Fireman', is it?' _Penny laughed softly.

'_No, no. Nothing quite like that.' _

"_Well, it certainly sounds like it promises to be quite the evening. Thank you for your time, Your Ladyship. Back to the studio.'_ The rest of the broadcast went unheard.

"Well, that certainly sounds interesting," Tin-tin said, eyes glazed over as she was caught up in thought.

"Yeah," Alan agreed. "What do you suppose they'll be auctioning?" Gordon cast his sister a sly glance.

"Maybe they will auction off a Fireman, Al. Maybe that one that took a shine to Kit over there will be up for sale." He winked at Karol, who picked up a cushion and throwing it at the redhead. He dodged the soft projectile, retaliating with one of his own.

"Alright, alright, let's not get the upholstery involved!" Jeff intervened before it got too out of hand. Gordon stuck his tongue out at the blonde, who sighed and shook her head.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... .. ... .

_Central London Firehouse_

08:30

Graham swiped in and proceded to the staff quarters. Pushing open the door to the crew room, he pushed his coat and bag into his locker. He heard someone approach, readying himself for the ribbing he was liable to get.

"Hey Gray! Not gonna try chatting up anyone today, are you?" Right on schedule.

"Yeah yeah, alright Terry." Graham slammed the door closed with more force than was needed. Terry Colson, a tall, well-built man with keen grey eyes and a close-shaven head simply smirked.

"Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Graham shot the older man a withering look.

"I was fine 'til I came in. Then I remembered you were on Red Watch, too," he said, his baritone voice sounding bitter and annoyed. Terry frowned a little at his friend's reaction.

"Hey, come on man. I'm only teasing." The brown haired man sighed, leaning back against the lockers.

"Yeah, well. It's starting to get old now, Tez. It's been five months!" He exhaled. "I'm never gonna live it down, am I?" Terry grinned good-humouredly.

"Nope. Can't say you will for a while yet." Graham rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Do something stupid just once, and you're branded for life." He turned to his long-time friend and colleague, grinning. "Gotta admit, she was pretty cute."

"Yeah, if you like your girls covered in soot and grime! Each to their own, eh Gray?" Terry checked the clock. "C'mon, lover boy. Time to get on the job before Pete hauls both our arses over the coals." Graham elbowed him, grinning and walking past.

"Nah, he'll just have yours, Tez. I've clocked on already. Besides, he's already given me the full dressing down."

"Hey! I've already clocked on, thank you very much! I was here a full five minutes before you this time!" Terry replied indignantly as he caught up.

"That makes a change, doesn't it?" Graham received a playful shove for his comment.

"Don't be a smart-arse. Hey, did you hear about where they're holding the Charity Ball?"

"Yeah, some rich person's home." Terry laughed.

"That would be the home of one Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. You know, the lady with the pink car?" He shuddered. "I feel damn sorry about her driver, being seen in that."

"Say, isn't she the lady that was modelling that new fabric? What was it? Penelon or something?"

"Heh, you know more than me, mate. You sure you weren't a woman in another life, with all your fashion gossip?" Graham rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. You must have heard about it. It was all over the news. You know? The liner she was on was hi-jacked."

"Oh yeah. SkyHop or Skythrust or Sky-something like that. International Rescue saved the day again on that one, huh? Wonder if your girl was there?" Graham elbowed him again, shooting him a dirty look, making him laugh.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's chapter 3. Bear with me, this is the first time I've done anything like this. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

... ... ... Change in place

* * *

Lady Penelope looked around the hall, pleased with how everything was progressing. There was a week before the Charity Ball, but there was no sense in leaving things until the last minute.

The decorations were simple and tasteful. Tables and chairs were tactically placed to seat the many that were coming to the event, but still with enough space between them so that movement wasn't overly restricted. Each table was covered with a white cotton tablecloth, with elegant candles standing erect in the middle of each centrepiece, ready and waiting to be lit. Tasteful place settings adorned the tables, marking out each seat.

Turning to the French windows, Penelope inspected the drapes. Each of them had been taken down and replaced with fresh, new linen curtains, each one pinned back on either side of the window they surrounded. She brushed her fingers down the luxurious material before moving on to inspect the stage. An old friend of hers led a string quartet, and she had organised for them to play for the evening. She glanced at the piano sitting near to the stage area. She smiled to herself. Perhaps she could persuade Virgil to come and play for her. Of course, the handsome Tracy would more than likely be indisposed. She sighed.

If she was honest with herself, she did have something of a girlish crush on him. Scott had also caught her attention, with his charming demeanour and hypnotic blue eyes. There was something charming about each of the Tracy brothers, really. She sighed again, chiding herself for her romantic daydream. It was at that moment that Parker entered the hall.

"H'Excuse me, Milady, but there's a phone call waiting for you."

"Thank you, Parker. I'm coming now."

"H'Is h'everything in h'order, Milady?" She took one last look around.

"Yes, I believe so." He nodded.

"Very good, Milady." He stepped aside for the Lady to pass, walking behind her. Once she'd entered the parlour, he closed the door and left. Penelope accepted the videocall. On the other end was a young, well groomed, auburn haired young man.

"Ah, Craig. How is everything coming along for the quartet?" He seemed somewhat nervous, which struck her as odd. She had known Craig Charlton for quite some time, and he'd never struck her as being an overly nervous man.

"Hello, Penny. Um, I'm afraid that I'm not calling with the best of news." Penelope frowned a little, taking a seat.

"Oh?" He cleared his throat, shifting a little.

"Well, I'm afraid that there's going to be a problem. You see, Shauna, my violinist, has been involved in something of an accident."

"Oh dear. I do hope it's nothing too serious."

"Oh no, no. Nothing too serious, thankfully. She was knocked from her bicycle and has fractured her collarbone. She's very lucky, I suppose."

"Yes, I agree." She didn't miss the fact that he had ommitted what the poor woman had been knocked over by.

"But, unfortunately, it means that Shauna's not going to be able to play for a while. And, I'm afraid that unless we can find a replacement at short notice, which is highly unlikely, we won't be able to perform at the event. I am very sorry, Lady Penelope." Penelope sighed lightly.

"Oh dear, this is most unfortunate." She stopped a moment, a thought occurring to her.

"Craig, dear. What if I could find a replacement?"

"At such short notice?" He paused, thinking it over. "Penny, if you would be able to, then that would solve our little inconvenience." She nodded.

"I will see what I can do. Thank you for calling, Craig. And send my best wishes to Shauna." He nodded and said his goodbyes, before leaving Penelope to her thoughts. After a moment, she reached for her compact.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

While it was evening in London, it was mid morning on Tracy Island. Most of the occupants had been called away on an early morning rescue and had yet to return. Jeff sat behind his desk, awaiting the next report. He looked up when he heard the beep of an incoming transmission, though was surprised when he realised that it came from the direction of Penny's portrait. He accepted the call and turned to the picture.

"Go ahead Penny."

"Hello Jeff."

"This is an unexpected surprise. What can we do for you?"

"Well, actually Jeff, it's really Karol I needed to speak to." He frowned a little.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, you know that I'm hosting the annual Fireman's Charity Ball next week. Well, it seems that we have run into a slight problem."

"Go on."

"I had organised a string quartet to play. Unfortunately, I have been told that the violinist has been involved in an accident. Nothing too serious, I'm informed. A broken collarbone, but it does leave me in a slight quandary." Jeff's brows pinched in thought.

"And you're wondering if Karol would be able to fill in, right?"

"Yes, Jeff. That was what I was getting to." He hummed.

"Now, Penny, our first and foremost responsibility is to International Rescue. And this hasn't left us with much time to prepare in case of a major emergency."

"I realise that, Jeff. And I realise that this wouldn't exactly be classed as an emergency. More of an unfortunate happenstance. But, it would only be for one night."

"Be that as it may, I can't really take one of International Rescue out of operation. However, I do know that Karol is owed some vacation time." He allowed himself a small smile. Penny sighed a little.

"You sly devil. You were going to say that all along, weren't you." He chuckled a little.

"It's always been hard to refuse you, Penny. I'll ask her when she gets back...Ah, this'll be Scott now." Jeff listened as the thunderous roar of Thunderbird 1 came into earshot, followed by Scott's radio transmission.

"Go ahead, Scott."

"On final approach to the Island, father. Requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted. Welcome home, son. Are the others one their way?"

"They're about ten minutes behind me, Dad."

"Alright, see you shortly Scott." The transmission ended. Jeff turned back to the Lady.

"Right, Penny. I'll call you back within the hour with Karol's answer."

"That would be most helpful, Jeff. Thank you." They said their goodbyes and ended transmission just as the wall panel leading to Thunderbird 1 hangar swung around.

"Hey Dad," a dusty Scott greeted as he stepped into the lounge.

"How'd it go, son?"

"Well, it was pretty routine, really. The rockfall wasn't quite as bad as we expected."

"Well, that makes a change from the usual. No casualties?"

"Well, there was one guy who'd busted his ankle, but they assured us that he'd fallen on it before the cave in."

"Well, that's something anyway. Right, you'd better get yourself cleaned up before your grandmother has a fit about the dust you're tracking in." Scott looked himself over.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Though, if you think I'm bad, wait 'til you see the others." Leaving the comment hanging, Scott made his way to his room to change.

Jeff didn't have to wait too much longer for the others, and realised that Scott hadn't been kidding. Each of them were covered in varying degrees of dust, and Scott had definitely gotten off lightly. And they were leaving great dusty tracks behind them. He groaned internally, counting down the minutes before his mother came up from the kitchen.

"Alright, I want you all to go and get cleaned up and then we'll have debrief. Oh, Karol? I need to see you a moment." Karol blinked to a chorus of 'oooh's, looking for all the world like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming HGV. She shared a wary glance with John, who was on monthly rotation.

"Whatever it is, father, I didn't do it."

"Guilty conscience! What did you do, Kit?" She nudged her younger brother, casting him a glare. Jeff chuckled.

"It's nothing serious." She nodded, watching her brothers as they hurried out. She turned back to her father.

"What is it, dad?"

"I've just had Penny call through. She needs a favour." Karol seemed to visibly relax. Then froze and looked at him.

"What sort of favour?"

"Well, she's in need of your musical services, Kitten. The string quartet she's hired for the Charity Ball next week needs to find a replacement violinist at short notice."

"And she wants me to fill in, right?" Jeff laughed softly. She was definitely his daughter.

"Yeah, that's the jist of it." She seemed to pale.

"I don't know. After last time…"

"There won't be any sea caves to get stuck down this time, Kitten." She frowned at the memory.

"I sure hope not." Jeff patted his dusty daughter on her shoulder, then regretted it as a cloud of particles covered his shirt arm. To Karol's credit, she tried not to laugh. However, it was a battle she'd already lost.

"Yes, yes. Very funny."

"Sorry, Dad. But you knew I was a mess." He huffed and grinned at her.

"Suppose that's true. So, what do you say?"

"Well, it is a favour for Penny. And she is practically family. Alright. When does she want me there?"

"I'm going to call her back and confirm all those details. I'll let you know." She nodded, turning to walk away. She stopped and looked back.

"I don't suppose I could get one of the others to come with me?" Jeff chuckled again. Karol had grown more confident since the New World Theatre, but she was still stage-shy.

"We'll organise that closer to the time." She nodded and left.

Penny sat with her evening tea, awaiting Jeff's response. She didn't need to wait much longer. She accepted the transmission from her teapot-top radio.

"International Rescue. Lady Penelope speaking."

"Ah, Penny. I've got news for you."

"Do go on, Jeff. I'm not overly keen on this suspense." Jeff chuckled on the other end.

"Karol will do it. She just needs details."

"That is splendid news. Tell her she has saved the day. Now then, details. Well, the evening is next Saturday, and it starts at 19:30. So, I will need her here for around 18:30, which should give her enough time to get everything set up."

"That's fine, Penny. I'll confirm all the details with her."

"Wonderful. Oh, and Jeff? Thank you. You really have saved me a lot of trouble."

"Always a pleasure doing business with you. Take care."

"And you, too. Thanks again." The transmission ended. Penelope relaxed back, sighing happily. This was shaping up to be a splendid evening.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, long chapter. Probably the longest I've written.

Please bear with me with this story. It's not something I'm used to writing, and I suppose this is me trying to get back into writing again. Thanks to all the readers for your patience.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Graham inspected his reflection. He fiddled with his bowtie, brushed off his shoulder and ran a hand through his gelled back hair. He adjusted his cufflinks and pulled at his jacket sleeves, making sure they were down. As a final touch, he tugged his lapels straight. Then he sighed. He would never get used to wearing such formal attire. True, he liked how it made him look, and he couldn't help but pull a 'James Bond' pose at his reflection, with obligatory finger gun and giving his impression of Sean Connery's "Shaken, not stirred". He laughed a little at himself, turning away from the well-groomed man in the mirror. He checked his watch. 17:30. All the staff were meeting at the fire station at 18:00 and were then getting transport to Creighton-Ward Manor. He smiled. He knew what that meant. There would be plenty that would be worse for wear. Thankfully, none that were going were on duty the next day. Himself included.

"Well, Gray, time for you and this monkey suit to get this show on the road."

…..

It was only a fifteen minute drive between his apartment and the Station. He grinned as he pulled into park and got out of the car. The rest of the Watch were there, each and everyone spruced up and dressed to nines.

"Well, well, look at all these daisies ready to be plucked." His colleagues responded accordingly, each one throwing their own insults and laughing. He easily melded into the mess of well-dressed, dapper firemen, catching sight of a few of the women there. One caught his attention.

"Whoa, Jessica! Look at you!" Jessica Brown was a tall, black-haired Scottish woman who had nerves of steel and a tongue to match. She was currently dressed in a light blue gown, her hair pulled back into a French pleat and held in place with a sparkling comb. She looked stunning, and was either unaware or unphased by some of the men trying to catch her eye.

"Look at yerself. Our Gray all grown-up, and with a dickie-bow to match!" Graham laughed, hooking his arm around her shoulders. She batted at him, grinning. "Get off with ya!"

"Aww, but I wanted a hug." She laughed at his pout.

"Then go hug yer boyfriend over there!" She motioned to Terry, who was currently chatting to Sally and Neil. It was no secret that he and Terry were all but inseparable, even so far as to be called the 'Terrible two' if anyone got pranked at the Station. They weren't always the culprits, but they always seemed to be in the vicinity.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. But seriously, Jess. You look a million pounds."

"Ah, you don't look so bad yerself." He winked good-humouredly and made his way over.

"Hey, there's our resident smooth operator now. Looking good Gray."

"Hey guys. How's things?"

"Just waiting on Pete and the minibus gettin' here and then we're off. Ah, here he comes." All eyes turned as the minibus pulled up, the almost imposing figure of Station Manager Peter Grill alighting. As a manager, he commanded the respect of those employed at the station. Out of uniform, Peter was 'one of the lads', as Terry put it. He turned and cast his gaze on those awaiting his arrival. He smiled at the turn out.

"Right then, you rowdy lot!" The group fell silent, all attention on him. "I don't need to remind you that you are representing this station. As such, I want you all to be on your best behaviour. That includes you, Mr Colson." He cast a steely gaze at Graham's best friend and then moved it to Graham. It took all he had not to throw a salute. He heard some of the Watch trying not to snicker.

"Understood, sir." Peter nodded.

"Right then, anything else? Oh yes. Please try to remember that we are going to the home of Lady Creighton-Ward, one of the few stately homes left in England. You will go only where you are instructed, and act in an orderly fashion. Understood, everyone?" He smiled at the responses. "Right. Let's get going then."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It had been decided that Karol would go earlier than planned, so that she could meet the rest of the ensemble and get a good look at the music they would be playing. Much to her dismay, her brothers had been called away on a rescue. They'd all wished her luck and said their goodbyes. She was grateful when Tin-tin offered to accompany her.

"It'll be a girls only weekend," she'd said. Jeff had given his permission, and soon they were on their way.

"Are you looking forward to it, Karol?" Tin-tin asked as the blonde adjusted the controls of Tracy 1. They'd run into some turbulence over the Atlantic Ocean.

"Yeah, kinda. It's been some time since I've played alongside other musicians. It'll certainly be an experience."

"Are you nervous?" Karol smiled a little.

"Not at the moment." She glanced at the younger woman. "Then again, I may not be." Tin-tin looked at her, her dark eyes glistening with question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think the whole...incident a couple of years ago has given me a new outlook on things."

"You mean, when you were trapped down the cave with that little boy? Jake?" Karol shuddered.

"Yeah. That one. I dunno. I think I've realised that if I can face down any number of different life-threatening situations then I can definitely face a few hundred people and play a violin." Tin-tin beamed.

"I'm glad to hear Karol! I love when you play your music. What with you, Virgil and Gordon when he plays the guitar, you could almost form a band!" Karol laughed.

"Move over the Von Trapp Family Singers! We've got the Tracy Tribe!" The women laughed as they entered British Airspace.

"Ok, it won't be long before we come to London Airport. I'm going to radio ahead and get clearance."

"Parker is meeting us there, isn't he?"

"That's what Penny said." Tin-tin yawned, looking out at the sky as Karol got permission to land from London Tower and began final approach.

"This is the only thing that I hate about air travel. It should only be about nine in the morning, and yet here it's three in the afternoon."

"Yeah, it is a little strange. You get used to it though."

"Do you suppose everyone else suffers from jet lag?" Karol laughed.

"Oh Tin-tin, the stories I could tell." She fell silent as she concentrated on bringing the jet in to land. The wheels squeaked as they made contact with the tarmac, the plane slowing to a stop. She taxied down to the allotted bay and cut the power. As promised, Parker was ready and waiting for them. The two ladies picked up their bags and exited the jet. Karol checked a few times to make sure it was completely locked down and, once satisfied, followed Tin-tin towards the butler. She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Parker."

"Good h'afternoon, Miss Tracy, Miss Kyrano. The flight was pleasant, h'I trust?"

"Not too bad, thanks. We hit a bit of turbulence on the way, but nothing too bad." They followed him to Fab 1, placing their luggage in the boot. He then held the door to the Rolls Royce open for the two women, before getting in himself.

"'er Ladyship wishes to pass h'on 'er thanks, Miss Tracy, and said you're not to worry h'about h'all of the paper work for your jet. H'it's all ready been taken care h'off," he said over his shoulder. Karol nodded and smiled shyly.

"That's good then. And it's, er, no problem. Really. I'm happy to help, and to get away for a bit." He nodded and pulled away, leaving the airport far behind.

...

It took about half an hour to get to the Manor, where Penelope was waiting for them. She instructed Parker to take their luggage inside and turned to the women.

"Karol, darling. You really are my saviour." Karol blushed as Penny hugged them both.

"Tin-tin, so nice to see you. We really don't see each other enough."

"It's nice to see you too, Lady Penelope. I have to say, I'm quite excited about this evening. I've never been to anything like this before."

"Oh, I daresay that I've attended my fair share. Now, ladies, shall we go and make ourselves a bit more comfortable?" They followed the Lady up the steps and entered the Manor.

...

An hour and a half later, everything was getting set up. Karol had met the other musicians, all of whom recognised her from the New World Theatre. Karol had blushed at the attention, thanking them and brushing off their own thanks with a hand wave and a smile. Now, she and Tin-tin were busying themselves with each other's make-up and hair. Tin-tin giggled a little, causing Karol to laugh.

"What are you laughing at now?"

"I keep imagining Alan checking his watch and telling us to hurry up."

"Yeah, my baby brother can be very impatient." Then she frowned a little. "Actually, I think it must be a family trait for the Tracy men to be impatient. They're all the same. Even Dad."

"What about John?"

"John's not so bad, but he has his moments." They laughed. "There you go, Tin-tin. What do you think?" The younger woman turned her head this way and that, admiring her up-do.

"It's beautiful." Karol glanced at the clock.

"Right, time to get dressed. We have 45 minutes and counting." Tin-tin smiled cheekily.

"Calling International Rescue! Launch Thunderbird 6!" Karol hushed her, laughing.

"I'm going to need all the speed of my 'bird to get finished up in time."

"Then what are you waiting for? Thunderbirds are go!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The minibus pulled up outside the Manor at 19:00, joining the others that were there already. Lady Penelope, looking elegant as always in a beautiful black ball gown, met them at the door. Upon seeing the Lady, the manner of the group changed, their usual banter quietened and they acted in a much more professional manner. Penelope smiled as she cast her gaze across her guests.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Creighton-Ward Manor. I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy your evening. Now, if you would like to follow my butler, Parker will show you through to the main hall." They did as asked, walking in orderly fashion behind the butler. Graham looked around at the surroundings. The home was huge, but then that didn't really come as a surprise. It was a Manor after all. He followed the group past the stairs and through to the main hall. He let out a low whistle.

"Wow."

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly. One hell of a place, huh?"

"You can say that again, Tez." The older man opened his mouth. Graham shot him a warning glance. "Don't." Terry laughed.

"I don't even know how they've managed to get this many people in here. No wonder it was on a first come, first served basis."

"Yeah. I wonder where they're doing the auction?"

"I wonder what's on the auction." Graham sighed, checking the place setting for his seat.

"Terry, don't you read anything? It's the usual stuff. You know, all expenses paid holiday, days out, that kinda thing. Oh, and apparently Lady Penelope has donated some of her jewellery, too."

"Oh. Not bad. I was expecting some kind of wacky prize. Or, you know, human auction. You know, 'Auction a Fireman?' Bet some of the lads would've been up for it, too."

"In a place like this? Don't be daft." They laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." The two men sat down, joining their colleagues, accepting champagne as it was brought round. They talked amongst themselves as they waited for things to get underway. Finally, a man dressed in ceremonial uniform came to the stage. Everyone stood, the hall becoming silent.

"Thank you. As all of you know, I am Chief Fire Officer Bill Robinson, and it gives me great pleasure to announce the start of the annual Charity Ball. However, before we do, I would like to propose a toast, before we all become too merry to remember what we are toasting." Laughter echoed through the hall. The CFO raised his hand, silencing the crowd once again."So, if you would all like to charge your glasses.

First of all, to Lady Penelope, who has kindly loaned her services so that we may celebrate another year of being." A chorus of cheers sang through the crowd as Lady Penelope turned to them and nodded her head.

"Second of all, a toast to those brave souls who cannot be here with us tonight, who are still out on service while we sit here and drink in their absence. And to all of those who are no longer with us, who have given their lives for the service." Another round of applause and cheers.

"Thirdly, to those who, earlier this year, helped tackle one of the largest blazes the city of London has seen in many years. You all know who you are, and to you, we give our thanks." Graham and the others around his table gave loud cheers, applauding each other.

"Alright, settle down. Lastly, I believe it is only proper to propose a toast, though we don't know who or where they are, to those brave souls that make up that fantastic organisation, International Rescue. Without their assistance, six lives would have been lost in that very same blaze." The applause was almost deafening. Many of the fire staff had worked alongside International Rescue at one time or another, and all had something to thank them for. Graham frowned a little as Terry nudged him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The applause settled as Bill raised his hands again.

"Thank you. Now, without any further ado, let us enjoy ourselves." Once again, applause echoed through the great hall as Bill took his seat at the top table.

On the other side of the room, Karol shared a glance with Tin-tin. She spoke in a hushed voice as they joined the applause.

"Well, we'll have to report that back to Base." Tin-tin laughed.

"Just to bolster up a bit more ego?"

"Well, maybe just a little. Right, see you shortly." The younger woman gave her a thumbs up as Karol joined the other musicians on the stage. Once the CFO had sat down, they took their positions and began to play.

String music filled the room, giving the event a feeling of class. Graham felt himself relax back in his seat, listening to the light music. All around him, people were chatting and laughing, getting up to meet others from different areas of the country. Some of them had partnered off as the music became a waltz. He smiled as some of the younger members seemed to be at a loss of what to do. He liked to think himself a good enough dancer, but some of the older members had clearly taken classes or had been taught from an early age. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Sally Armstrong, one of his younger colleagues, stood there expectantly.

"Care to dance, Gray?" He shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He stood and followed her through the throng. They held each other awkwardly, neither used to this type of music.

"It's wonderful here, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Suppose Her Ladyship has the money to make it though, huh?"

"That's true. Still, it feels like some kind of fairy tale." He laughed, giving the young woman the once over. She was one of the youngest on the brigade, and most of the crew had adopted her as their 'little sister'. She protested of course, but she secretly enjoyed it. She wouldn't tell them that, though. And she knew that they never meant anything by it.

"Did you see Jess?"

"Yeah, she's stunning. Then again, I think we all scrub up well." Sally laughed.

"Not exactly hard once we're out of bunker gear."

"True." He cast her a sly look. "Especially Neil." She blushed. It was also no secret that there was chemistry between those two, and some of the staff had placed bets on who would ask who out first.

"Well, I guess." Graham laughed.

Their awkward dance took them closer to the stage. Graham looked at the musicians as they passed, almost freezing where he stood.

There, on the far end of the quartet, sat a pale skinned, blonde haired woman, dressed in a fetching midnight blue gown. Her hair was pulled back into a pleat, ringlets framing her face. Concentration pinched her eyebrows, dark blue eyes glittering in the throes of musical passion. She was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. And yet, there was something familiar about her. Something about her eyes...

* * *

And so, it begins.

Hope you all enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to the readers who are following and have favourited this story.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. OCs belong to me.

_'Thought'_

* * *

"Gray? Graham, everything all right?" He shook himself from his daze, only just noticing that they'd moved away from the stage. Sally looked at him, brown eyes glittering with concern. He'd been so captivated by the glamour of the violinist's eyes that he'd lost himself for a moment.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just…" He never got a chance to finish his sentence as he felt a firm tap on his shoulder. He turned, breaking away from the young woman. It was Neil. The young man was trying to look serious, but failed as his nerves took over.

"Umm, excuse me, but...m-may I...umm...have this dance?" he asked, looking at Sally and blushing. She blushed in response, patting Graham on the shoulder and taking hold of the younger man. Graham made his way back over to his table. The rest of the group laughed, all of them noticing how much the two younger members had blushed at each other.

"Not gonna be long, huh guys?" one of the said.

"I dunno, Stew. Took him long enough to ask her for a dance, never mind getting together."

"Ah, you're just wanting to win, Tez. That's all." He held his hands up.

"Hey, can't blame me for being optimistic." They laughed. Graham barely heard a word of what was being said, his eyes never leaving the blonde violinist.

"Hey, Gray. What's up, mate?" He started when Terry elbowed him in the arm.

"Huh? What's up?"

"I was asking you that. Who're you looking at?" Graham blinked, turning to face his best friend.

"Oh, er, no one. Just thought I saw someone I recognised. That's all." There was a knowing glint in Terry's eye.

"You got your eye on that musician, haven't ya?" Graham snorted.

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

"C'mon, man. I know you well enough to know when you've got your eye on someone. And let's face it, she's kinda pretty."

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah. Sure you don't, pal. I've seen you looking at her." Graham cast him an incredulous look.

"Have you now?"

"Yeah." Terry made a show of looking over the crowd, standing from his seat and shading his eyes, speaking in an overly dramatic manner. "Oh sweet love, where have you been all my life?" Graham sighed, grabbing his friend's wrist and pulling him back into his seat.

"Hey! What did ya do that for?"

"You're embarrassing me. How much of that have you had?" Terry looked at his glass.

"Um, dunno. Lost count. What? Not my fault if the staff are coming around and topping them up!" Graham laughed, thanking the waiter who poured champagne into his own glass. He briefly wondered if they worked in the mansion, or if Lady Penelope had hired them out especially. He shrugged, sipping at the bubbly golden liquid. It was good stuff, and that's all he needed to know. He cast his gaze back across to the stage, where the musicians were still playing. Someone nudged his shoulder. He turned to find Jess stood behind him.

"She's outta yer league, Gray." He frowned a little. Was he that obvious?

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Jess." He noted the tinge in her cheeks and the slight glaze in her eyes. They'd barely been here an hour, and she was already tipsy. She smiled and saluted with her half empty glass, before walking off. He heard a snicker beside him.

"I thought Scots were supposed to be able to hold their drink. That's only her third."

"It's good stuff, Tez. Got some strength to it." Terry laughed, clapping him on the back.

"And since when were you a champagne connoisseur?" Graham responded with a rude gesture and got back to his own drink. He looked over the crowd as a guffaw cut through the din.

"Well, looks like Pete is having a good time, anyway." The rest of the table looked across, watching a slightly tipsy Station Manager Grill trying to dance with one of the female station managers, and failing miserably.

"Heh, yeah. Some guys get all the luck." Graham sighed.

"What are you on about now, Tez?" His best friend looked forlorn.

"When you went off with Sal, I tried my luck with a pretty dark haired girl that came in earlier. She's sitting across the way." Graham looked, but couldn't see past the throng.

"And?"

"She's already taken." Graham smiled.

"Did she tell you that?" Terry shook his head.

"Her Ladyship did. She must be friends with her or something."

"Ah. Better luck next time, eh?" Terry cocked an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which, are you gonna try your luck with that violinist or what?" Graham, who had been taking a drink at that moment, coughed and spluttered. He tried to get the liquid back in the glass and not down himself, and for the most part was successful. The tablecloth, however, was not so lucky. Terry found this very amusing and was all but bent double with laughter.

"Oh yeah, very funny." Graham scowled, wiping his mouth and chin with a napkin before trying to mop up the mess on the table. "And no. Like Jess said, she's way outta my league." Terry wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and grinned.

"Whatever you say, pal. Don't know if you don't try."

"Well, then I guess I'll never know." With an air of finality, Graham stood and walked to the edge of the dance floor, leaving the drunken Red Watch behind him.

His gaze once again fell on the violinist, who still seemed to be lost in the music she was making. Terry was right about one thing. She was pretty. And her eyes, they were a beautiful dark blue, almost indigo in colour. _Almost like that one from International Rescue…_

He paused in his thought. He blinked, then blinked again. No. That couldn't be it. Could it? His gaze became critical as he scrutinized every aspect of her features. Well, those he could see at this distance. True, he hadn't been able to make out much of the IR operative's features, especially seeing as she'd had soot smeared on her face. But, those eyes of hers had been clearly visible. He knew he'd never mistake those eyes if he saw them again. But, that couldn't be it. It _couldn't _be. She couldn't be International Rescue. Could she?

He frowned a little to himself. Should he ask her? International Rescue was a secret organisation after all. They wouldn't take kindly to being found out. Not publicly. He wouldn't do that, anyway. Him and his Watch, they owed them too much for him to publicly out her. But, he had to know. If only for his own peace of mind. He simply _had_ to know!

'_First chance I get, if I can get her alone, I'm asking her.'_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... …. … … … … … …

Two hours into the ball, everyone was nicely merry. The quartet had finished playing for the time being, giving the organisers a chance to set up for the Charity Auction. Karol joined Tin Tin and Penelope at their own table. She smiled brightly.

"Karol, darling, that was simply beautiful." She blushed slightly.

"Oh, well, you know. I had three others playing, too, so…"

"Now, don't you go hiding your head in the sand, Karol Tracy. You play beautifully, and you know it." Tin Tin couldn't agree more. Karol's blush deepened as she down, sipping at the newly placed glass of champagne.

"Where'd you hire the staff from, Penny? They're very efficient."

"Yes, they are. A dear friend of mine owns an high end cocktail bar, and he kindly loaned some of his waiters and waitresses to work here for the evening."

"Well, that was nice of him. Are you having a good time, Tin Tin?"

"Oh yes. I am indeed." The Lady smiled slyly.

"Tin Tin, don't forget about that lovely gentleman who asked you to dance." Karol cocked an eyebrow, and Tin Tin couldn't help but laugh at how much she looked like John at that moment. If she'd curled her fringe in the same way, there would have been no telling them apart. Well, excluding the obvious.

"What's this? You're not going to be two-timing my baby brother, are you?" The younger woman gasped, horrified at the suggestion.

"What? No! No, I'm not! I turned him down!" She caught the mischievous glimmer in her friend's eyes and frowned. "Oh, Karol." Karol laughed.

"Now don't get cross, Tin Tin. I'm only playing. I know you wouldn't do that." She leaned across the table, looking almost menacing in the candlelight. "Because I know where you live." Tin Tin slapped her arm as the older woman sat up laughing.

"You are horrid sometimes, Miss Tracy!"

"Aww, c'mon Tin Tin, I was only playing."

"Yes, well, I can see where Gordon gets it from." Karol chuckled.

"Actually, he gets his sense of humour from Mom." Tin Tin looked at her, sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Karol. I didn't know." Karol frowned and then began laughing.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For making you remember your mother." Karol touched her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I remember Mom all the time. Does it always upset me? No. Only sometimes. But not right now. Anyway, let's drop the subject before we bore poor Penny to tears." Penelope simply shook her head and looked to the stage. Tin Tin giggled.

"Alright, Karol. You win." Conversation died down as the sound of a microphone being tapped echoed through the hall. One of the officers had stepped up on the stage.

"Testing. Testing. Everyone hear me alright?" There was an uproarious shout of 'No' from the front, followed by laughter.

"Yes, yes, alright. Calm down." He cleared his throat. "Now then, I believe it is time for…"

"...Sing us a song, Pete!" More laughter, this time coming from the table across dance floor and joined by others around the room. Pete glared over at the table in question.

"Mr Colson, if you like, I can sing you a song in my office on Monday morning before duty. Though I'm not sure you'll like the song I'll be singing." There was a hint of threat in the officer's voice, and a chorus of 'oohs' echoed from the crowd. Peter cleared his throat again.

"Now, it gives me great pleasure to bring to the stage the lovely Lady Penelope." Penelope stood gracefully to the applause, accepting Peter's hand up on the stage. She waited for the crowd to quieten again.

"Thank you. I hope you have all enjoyed the evening so far, and will continue to do so. Now, it is time to begin the Charity Auction, the proceeds of which all go to the Firefighter's Charity Fund. And now, for the proceedings, I shall hand you over to Chief Fire Officer Robinson." The Officer in question made his way back to the front, taking over from the Lady. He also waited for the applause to die down before speaking.

"Thank you, Milady." Penelope sat back down, watching as each item was brought out. She listened as Bill gave a price, rising it in accordance to the buyers. Nothing ever went above the three hundred mark. Karol tapped her shoulder.

"I won't be long, you two. I need to, how do you say it in England," she put on a convincing English accent, "'powder my nose'." Penelope chuckled.

"Karol, dear. No one ever says that anymore. But I understand your sentiment. You know where it is?"

"I'm sure I do. But just in case, do you have any secrets to reveal?"

"None that you aren't already aware of. Now, off you go." Karol winked good humouredly at Tin Tin and made her way through the crowd. She was unaware that she was being followed.

* * *

So, has he figured it out? How will Karol react?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the follows and favourites, and thanks to Trillianaus for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. All things recognisable belong to the Anderson estate. I'm just borrowing.

* * *

She was moving through the crowds, coming away from the table of Lady Penelope. He slowly made his way after her, trying to look inconspicuous, looking to the stage every now and then. Not that anyone noticed him anyway. They were all busy watching the proceedings, trying to outdo each other. He looked back, heart freezing when he couldn't see her through the throng. He caught the sight of her bright blonde hair pass through the doors at the far end. It was now or never. He followed her out of the doors, checking to see if there was anyone else around. Not seeing anyone, he looked around for the woman. He moved quickly down the corridor, finally catching sight of her climbing the stairs. Graham followed, keeping his distance. His mind was racing. What was he going to say to her? What if he'd got it wrong? What would she do if he was right? He thought about what he wanted to say, practiced every syllable in his head. He didn't want to sound like a creep. Even if that was how he felt at the moment.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself in a hushed voice. Oh well, he'd made it this far. There was no backing down now. Now, he just had to find out where she'd gone. He'd lost sight of her. He started when he was addressed.

"H'excuse me, sir. Might I h'enquire as to what you are doing?" He spun around, feeling for all the world like a deer caught in headlights. It was Lady Penelope's butler. He breathed in, regaining some of his composure.

"Umm, I was looking for the bathroom." The butler didn't look convinced.

"Straight a'ead, sir. First door h'on your right." Graham nodded his thanks and left. He could still feel the butler's eyes boring into the back of his head, and he felt like he was being scrutinized. No wonder Lady Penelope didn't have any bodyguards when she attended functions. That guy could see off anyone with one hard stare. He shuddered and looked back, seeing no trace of the grey haired man. He frowned and shrugged. He must have been called elsewhere. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into someone. On instinct, he took hold of her arms, steadying her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there…" He paused, looking at the woman he was holding. It was her. The same woman he'd been following. He felt his heart skip a few beats and felt like he was about to collapse at her feet. Was she always so beautiful, or was it the lighting?

"You really should watch where you're going. It could cause an accident one day. But, thanks."

"Umm...Y-you're welcome." Graham's stomach was doing somersaults as every single word he'd practiced, every sentence he'd thought of fled from his mind. He was normally better than this under pressure. He had to be. He was a firefighter. He faced blazes and collisions and God knows what else, and could take it all in his stride. But this? This was something else entirely. As his mind raced, he saw the woman frown a little.

"You can let go of me now." He dropped his hands quickly, shoving them into his pockets to hide the nerves that had suddenly decided to show themselves.

"Um...sorry...I, er…" She smiled a little, her eyes finding his bright green ones. Her smile faded into a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Graham's mouth opened and closed, words failing him under her scrutiny.

"I...umm...that is…" _Please stop looking__ at me like that. God, she's_ _gorgeous. _

"I just feel like I've seen you somewhere before. Oh well, my mistake." When he said nothing, she made to walk past him. It was then that Graham finally found his voice.

"Wait." He hated how croaky his voice sounded to his own ears. He cleared his throat as she turned to face him again. "Yeah. I think we have met before." She cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head to one side.

"We have?" He shifted again, clearing his throat.

"The fire at the apartment. The one in London." She seemed to freeze for a moment, and he could almost see barriers shoot up around her. Her expression seemed to change, becoming stoic.

"I'm sorry. I think you've got the wrong person. Excuse me." She turned to walk away.

"Hang on a sec." She stopped again. "I mean, are you sure?" The blonde looked over her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you're clearly mistaken. I've just come over from America on invitation to play at the Charity Ball. How could I have been at an apartment fire?" They were very good points, and Graham thought that maybe he had indeed made a mistake. But her eyes were unmistakable. The same dark blue, the same depth to them. He'd felt lost in them the first time he'd seen them, and it was no different now. She was moving again. If he didn't get her attention now, he may never get another chance. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're International Rescue, aren't you?"

Karol froze, eyes widening. She felt a lump form in her throat, tried to dispel the sudden panic that gripped her. He knew. How? How did he know?

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are, aren't you? You're her. The one from the apartment?" Karol didn't move as memory flooded her. Of course, that was it. He was that firefighter. The one that had asked her out for a drink. The one that had actually managed to get under her skin. That explained how he'd recognised her. And that meant that nothing she said, nothing she did could change his mind about her. She could deny it all she liked, come up with any story she wanted, but she knew that she was caught. She knew that he was certain. And she knew that the longer she stood here, the more chance he had to escape with that information.

Karol straightened, jaw set and eyes suddenly hardening. She swung around and grabbed the man by his wrist, marching back to the bathroom with him in tow. The sudden action caught him off guard, forcing him to follow. Karol closed and locked the door behind them and pushed him further into the room, away from the door and out of earshot of anyone walking past.

They were, however, unaware that they had been seen and heard.

… … … … … .. … … … .. ….

Parker had witnessed everything, thankful that he was the only other person there. He made his way to the main hall, easily picking his way through the throng of people. Though Lady Penelope had seen him, her expression gave nothing away as she and Tin Tin watched his approach. Parker stopped next to her, bending ever so slightly so that she could hear him without the need for him to raise his voice.

"Begging your pardon, Milady, but we h'appear to 'ave a bit of a problem."

"Problem, Parker?"

"Yes, Milady. H'it would seem that Miss Karol's h'identity 'as been discovered." Penelope frowned a little.

"I see. Where is she now?"

"She 'as taken the gentleman in question h'into the bathroom, madame."

"Alright. Thank you Parker." He nodded, leaving the hall. Tin Tin looked worried, though she was hiding it as best as she could.

"Should we report it?" Penelope shook her head.

"Not just yet. Let's wait and see what happens next."

"But suppose he works for one of our enemies?"

"Then he won't get very far with his information. Let's not worry them just yet, at least not until we know more about his intentions. Karol will let us know if she requires assistance." Tin Tin nodded, though remained unconvinced. She knew that Karol could handle herself, and she knew that if Lady Penelope wasn't overly concerned, then things were manageable. The question was, however, how long would it last?

… … … … … … … …

Karol stood, arms crossed and expression stern. Graham suddenly felt guilty, like he'd been caught reading his sister's diary. He should have been more discreet. He should have been more careful with how he worded it.

"Who are you?" Her words were sudden, her tone calling for nothing but the truth. He'd been unprepared for this reaction, though he should have known it was coming.

"I'm...sorry?"

"I said who are you? What's your name? Who do you work for? What are your intentions?" Graham frowned at the interrogation.

"Excuse me? Wait, do you think I'm some kind of spy or something? Look, I know I look like James Bond right now, but that's..." Karol's expression remained steely and unchanging. This wasn't the time for joking around.

"Are you?"

"No! Look, I think we've misunderstood each other. I'm a firefighter from the Central London Fire Department. You know? Graham Trevanian? I asked you if you wanted to…"

"I know who you are. Or at least, I know who you **say** you are." Graham frowned at this. She couldn't be serious!

"Now hang on a minute. Do you really think I'd get dressed up like this, come out to a Charity Ball with _work colleagues_, I might add, just to expose you as Inter…"

"Keep your voice down," Karol hissed. Graham sighed. He hadn't realised he'd been raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to appreciate how ridiculous this all sounds."

"And you have to appreciate the severity of this situation." Her voice was steady, hard. Graham tried not to flinch. Karol exhaled, massaging her temples. "Do you have any idea the trouble this will cause? Not just for me, but for my colleagues as well. International Rescue is a secret organisation _for a reason._"

"I know that! Look, I just…"

"What? You just what?"

"I just needed to know! For my own peace of mind! That's it!" Karol felt her patience snap. How could he be so flippant? Didn't he realise how serious this was?

"For your own peace of mind? You would jeopardize the integrity of International Rescue as a secret organisation for your own _peace of mind_?!" Her voice was low, but the words were spoken with such an intensity that she may as well have shouted them from the top of her lungs. Graham flinched openly this time. He realised how it had sounded.

"I didn't intend to jeopardize anything, especially not you or your organisation." She remained unconvinced. "I swear!" She did and said nothing for a moment, reigning in her anger. Her voice was still firm, eyes almost burning into him in their search for any instance that he might be lying.

"Then what did you intend?" Graham couldn't help but raise his voice in frustration.

"Nothing! I don't even know your name!" Karol blinked, confusion taking over her expression.

"You...don't know my name?"

"You never told me it!" She closed her eyes and let out a steadying breath. She could salvage this. She nodded, leaning back against the sink.

"Alright. Good. That's something, at least."

"What is your name?" Karol laughed in spite of herself.

"If you think I'm going to tell you that you've got another thing coming, fella."

"Oh come on. You know mine. It's only fair. What if I swear that I never tell a living soul?"

"Not happening." Graham sighed.

"Look, I'm not asking for your full name. A first name. So that I don't have to call you 'Lady who isn't International Rescue'," he grinned. Karol frowned.

"That is nothing to joke about." Graham held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, sorry. That was uncalled for." Karol mulled over all the consequences. What harm could it do that hadn't already been done? In spite of everything, she felt she could trust him enough to at least give him her name.

"Karol."

"Karol?" She nodded. "Karol…?"

"Don't push your luck, pal."

"Ok. Karol. Just Karol. I can live with that. At least I have a name for the face. Think we could start again? I think we got off on the wrong foot here."

"We're not starting anything. We're going to go back to the event and we're going to pretend that this conversation never happened."

"C'mon. Can't we at least go out for coffee? Just once?" Karol cocked an eyebrow.

"You're certainly persistent, I'll give you that."

"Is that a yes?"

"I'll see."

"That's not an answer." Karol sighed.

"Look. I'm not giving you an answer until you answer something for me."

"Shoot."

"What else do you know about International Rescue?"

"Only as much as everyone else."

"Which is?" Graham sighed again.

"That you help people who would otherwise die. That no one knows quite where you're from, but you answer every call you're sent. That you have fantastic machines that make anything possible." She snorted.

"If only that were true."

"Well, it certainly seems that way." Karol pursed her lips in thought. He seemed genuine enough.

"Ok, one more question. Now that you know my name, and you know who I work for, what would you do if I were to refuse your invitation?"

"Probably bug you for the rest of the evening and eventually wear you down until you said yes." He grinned boyishly. Karol wasn't swayed.

"That's not what I meant." Graham smiled a little.

"I know. Nothing. Honest. No ulterior motive, no hidden agenda. Nothing." Karol still seemed unconvinced. He sighed. "Ok, I'm gonna level with you. You're an attractive woman. That's all there is to it. I'm a guy asking an attractive woman out for a drink. Preferably before you go back to America." Karol thought it over. Tin Tin and herself weren't due to leave until the afternoon. She supposed it wouldn't hurt. And, it could give her a chance to find out more about him.

"Alright. I'm scheduled on a plane at 15:15 tomorrow. We'll go out for a coffee. One coffee. Then that's it. Back to our own lives. You forget about me, I forget about you, no one is any the wiser. That sort of thing."

"I don't think I'd ever be able to forget about you, Karol." In spite of herself, she felt herself blushing. She cleared her throat, willing her blush away. Now that things seemed to have calmed, she had to admit that he was handsome. His hair was just a shade darker than Virgil's chestnut, and the playfulness that hid behind his green eyes gave him a kindly appearance. And now that he was in a suit, she could see his well-toned features. She cleared her throat, bringing herself back to the situation at hand.

"Right. So. Shall we?"

"Yeah. Back to the event. Er…" She cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You realise how it's going to look if we both leave at the same time, right?" Karol blushed again, a deeper hue colouring her cheeks.

"Erm, yes. You may have a point. You go first, and I'll follow in a couple of minutes." Graham nodded.

"Alright. And I promise you, not a word will pass these lips. Scout's honour."

"I'm going to hold you to your word. But, rest assured that if I find out that you have told anyone about me, and I will find out, there will be consequences. Understand?" The threat was clear, and Graham knew better than to think she was joking. He nodded, eyes full of solemn promise.

"Good. Now go on." He saluted with a grin, turning and leaving the room. Karol collapsed back against the wall, hiding her face in her hands as she forced her nerves to settle. Adrenaline had been pumping through her veins throughout the entire confrontation, and now that it was abating, she felt exhausted. She toyed with the idea of contacting home to tell them of the development. She knew how her father would react. Scott, too. Alan and Gordon would possibly think it funny, and Virgil would prefer to play mediator. Maybe John? He would understand, right? He was her twin after all. She sighed and pushed herself away from the wall. What was she getting herself into?

"Oh for pity's sake, Kit! It's only a coffee. And then he'd out of your life forever!" She breathed in deeply, letting it air out slowly. She couldn't let anyone know about what had transpired. She couldn't be seen to be ruffled in any way. She had to keep up appearances. She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror and, once satisfied, she left the bathroom and returned to the event.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. This may end up being quite a long story, just so you're all aware.

Thanks for reading, guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. Ok, I'm going to start off by saying that I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but I couldn't tell it any other way. I tried, but the muses were against me.

Disclaimer: All rights are reserved. Only my OCs belong to me.

* * *

Karol followed behind the man, making sure to keep distance between them. She was determined to keep him in her sight, just to be sure he wouldn't go running off anywhere. True to his word, he went straight through to the hall, making his way over to his own table. Karol was about to do the same when someone stopped her.

"H'Is h'everything alright, Miss Tracy?" She started and turned to find Parker stood off to the side.

"Hey. Yeah, I think so."

"He didn't give you h'any trouble, I trust?" He looked pointedly towards the retreating form of the firefighter. Karol shook her head.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She frowned. "Wait a moment. How did you know?" Parker didn't shift, his expression remaining stoic.

"H'I 'eard and saw h'everything, Miss Tracy. H'At least, what transpired in the corridor." Karol cringed.

"I don't suppose there was anyone else around, was there?"

"Oh no, madame. H'I can assure you that there was h'only the three of us. That being yourself, the gent and me." Karol smiled and nodded.

"I gathered that. Thanks Parker. I'm going to be in trouble enough as it is without anyone else finding out."

"H'I h'understand. H'I 'ope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of h'informing 'er Ladyship and Miss Kyrano h'of the development." Karol looked at him and then nodded.

"That's fine. Thanks again." He nodded, making his way back to his post. Taking a composing breath, Karol stepped back through the doors that led into the hall. She picked her way through the crowd and made her way over to Lady Penelope and Tin Tin. With a sigh, she sat down.

"Karol?" The blonde looked to her younger friend. Her dark eyes glittered with concern. Karol smiled, placing her hand on top of Tin Tin's.

"Don't worry, Tin. Everything's gonna be fine."

"What's the plan of action?" Karol thought over her options. No two ways about it, she had to inform Base.

"I'm not sure at the moment, Penny. I mean, I know I'm going to have to call it in. Something like this, it can't go unreported." She hid the gulp well. Her father was not going to be pleased. Penelope hummed in thought. She kept her voice low, not that anyone would be able to hear their conversation anyway over the din.

"How much does he know?"

"Not a great deal, from the looks of things. All he knows is that my name's Karol and I'm IR. That's pretty much it."

"Are you sure?" Karol cast a look to the Lady. She sighed and looked away.

"I can't honestly say that I am, no. But, I'm meeting him tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Probably not. But the only way to stop him from bugging me was to agree to it." Tin Tin and Penelope exchanged glances, turning their attention back to their friend. Karol noticed the look.

"It's not like that. From first impression, he seems harmless enough." Another look was exchanged between the other two women, different to the first. Karol recognised the knowing glint in their eyes.

"Ok, you two can stop that thought right now. I know that look all too well."

"Why, Karol, whatever are you talking about?" Penelope answered, mouth twitching in the smallest of smiles. Karol was not going to be fooled. Leaning forward, she pointed at the both of them.

"You know fine well what I'm talking about. It's information gathering and nothing more. Understand? Nothing. More." Tin Tin giggled, much to Karol's bemusement. "What?"

"Is he the same man?" Karol rolled her eyes and averted her gaze, which only made Tin Tin's smile brighter. "He is, isn't he?" Penelope looked between the two, eyebrow raised.

"What's this?"

"Nothing, Penny." Karol was quick to answer, her tone clipped. A blush crept along her cheeks. She took a sip of her drink, not making eye contact with either of them.

"Oh, this is just like one of those novels!" Tin Tin squealed, giddy with excitement. Karol felt herself blush more. Penelope smiled openly at her friend's reaction.

"Well, now I am intrigued. But I fear we must continue this conversation later." They turned to the stage. The charity auction had come to an end. Karol stood, leaving the rest of her drink behind as CFO Robinson called the quartet back to the stage, where they would play for the rest of the evening.

"Right girls, speak to you soon." She didn't wait for a response, deciding to get away before Tin Tin burst with glee and told the whole story to Penny, which she looked like she was about to do. Stepping back up to the stage, she took her position and flicked through the sheets to find the next melody. She had the sudden feeling that she was being watched, looking across to one of the tables. Indigo eyes met bright green as her attention was caught by Graham. He smiled, sending her a boyish wink. In spite of herself, Karol felt herself blush. Hurriedly ducking her head, she made a show of straightening the music sheet, though she couldn't stop her eyes flickering to him.

'_Pull yourself together, Kit. Snap out of it!' _She cleared her throat, turning her attention away from the table and looked instead at the lead musician. She raised her bow and rested her chin on the black leather of the chinrest. Like magic, the moment she touched the bow to the strings she became lost in the music it produced. All thoughts of the happenings of the evening melted into oblivion, her attention solely on the instrument beneath her fingertips.

… … … … … … .. … … … … … … …. … … …

"I saw that." Graham blinked, turning his attention to Terry.

"What?"

"You know what." He nodded towards the stage. Graham rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the crowd surrounding them. Many of the party-goers were showing off their prizes, one lady putting on the necklace she'd won and flaunting it to her own crew. He smirked at her drunken antics, turning his attention back to the stage. Karol was now lost in the music, and didn't seem to be aware of anyone around her. Terry nudged him.

"You met her, didn't you? I wondered why you took so long." Graham turned back to his friend, rolling his eyes at the bright grin.

"So what if I did?"

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Oh come on! Something must have happened. She blushed the moment she laid eyes on you. And you can't keep your eyes off her! Come on, man. Spill."

"There's nothing to spill! Look, nothing happened. We're meeting up tomorrow, and that'll be it. She's back off to America and I'll not see her again." His voice sounded bitter to his own ears, and judging by Terry's reaction, he thought so too.

"Hey, come on Gray. Just because she's going back to America doesn't mean you can't see her again. There are vidphones now, you know." Graham sighed.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, loads of people have long distance relationships."

"I'm not even sure it'll get that far."

"Well, just see how tomorrow goes. Where are you taking her, anyway?" Graham swore.

"We...didn't say." Terry sighed and shook his head.

"Graham, Graham, Graham. Must I think of everything? Ok, so I guess she'll be going through London Airport, yeah? Well, there's a great little cafe just round the corner from the main entrance. The May Fair. Does the best cakes in the whole of London." Graham smirked.

"Need I ask how you know that?" Terry shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm addicted to whatever they use in their recipes. Oh, and a word of advice. I'd go about half one if I were you. It gets pretty busy before and after then. And before you ask, yes. It is open on Sundays." Graham laughed.

"You need help, Tez. You've definitely got a problem."

"Nah, the only problem I have is that I can't spend every meal time there."

"I'm glad you don't. They may not do bunker gear to fit the size you'd get if left to your own devices." Terry elbowed him, sending him a mock-glare.

"Ouch. I'm hurt, Gray."

"Ah, you'll get over it." Terry huffed, then grinned.

"Get over what?"

"Whatever." They laughed, Graham turning his attention back to the stage. How was he going to tell her where to meet? What would tomorrow bring, if it brought anything? He sighed and looked down at the table, spotting a napkin that had somehow been pushed towards the centre. Picking it up, he inspected it. It was clean. Perhaps he could use it?

"Hey, Tez. You got a pen?" Terry patted his suit jacket. He reached inside his jacket, fingers dipping into the inside pocket and pulled out a silver biro. He clicked the top and handed it over.

"Always knew it would be needed one day," he said with a grin. Graham shook his head and began to write on the napkin. Once finished, he folded it and pushed it into his trouser pocket, handing the pen back to his best friend. Now, he just had to wait for the right moment to pass it over.

… … … … … .. … … … … .. … .. . . . . . .

The night wore on. All the guests were nicely merry and joyful, laughter and drunken noise echoing throughout the hall as they talked over one another. The quartet finished their final piece, standing and bowing to the raucous applause and cheers. Karol smiled and sighed as she stepped down from the stage. She sat down in the chair by the table, barely listening as the end of the night was announced. She seemed lost in her own world, content to watch people as they began to leave. She smiled at Tin Tin, laughing as the younger woman swayed slightly in her chair, dark eyes bright but glazed. She'd enjoyed herself, that was for sure. Penelope looked no different than she did at the beginning of the evening, and Karol wondered briefly if she'd even touched any alcohol. She had, of course, but she was far too much of a lady to be seen even the slightest bit tipsy. The Lady stood as she was approached by several of the officers who had organised the evening with her. She smiled warmly and thanked them for coming, wishing them all a safe journey home as they left. Karol stood and stretched. She was beginning to feel tired. She was in the middle of a yawn when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned and straightened, willing herself not to blush or show any signs of nerves. Graham smiled lightly, scratching the back of his head in what could be embarrassment.

"Hi again."

"Hi." Karol's voice gave nothing away. She folded her arms, fixing him with an unreadable gaze.

"So, er, it was nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." Karol raised an eyebrow as he extended his hand. Not wanting to cause any sort of scene, she accepted his hand and shook it, frowning at the telltale feeling of something being pressed into her palm. He dropped her hand with a wink and a smile, turning to the other two ladies. He nodded to Tin Tin and bowed his head to Lady Penelope.

"Good evening, Milady. Miss." Penelope smiled, eyes surveying him critically. Tin Tin smiled good naturedly, trying not to giggle. Graham looked back to Karol and winked again, walking off to meet up with the rest of his group. The three women watched him go.

"Well, that was most interesting." Karol hummed in agreement, looking to her palm. A napkin had been folded and handed to her.

"He seemed nice. What did he give you, Karol?" The blonde unfolded the napkin, reading the writing.

"Just where he wants me to meet him. I don't know where this is, though." She handed it to Penelope, who seemed to be analyzing it.

"Oh, the May Fair. I know where that is. It's a cafe near to the airport. A nice choice. I must say, I am partial to their Red Velvet Cake." Karol swallowed.

"This wasn't a good idea. Why did I agree to it?" Tin Tin hugged her older friend.

"Oh, Kit, you'll be ok." Karol remained unconvinced.

"How can you be so sure?" Penelope glanced at the retreating backs of the rest of the event goers, spotting Graham and his teammates. They appeared to be laughing and jostling each other.

"Because he appears genuine." She glanced at the note left on the napkin. "Even his handwriting seems open and leaves nothing to question." Karol couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew you were analyzing him!" Penny smiled.

"But of course I was. It is, after all, one of my duties as an agent of International Rescue to analyze potential threats to the organisation. From our brief meeting, he seems to be quite safe." Karol sighed, relaxing somewhat.

"I'm still going to have to call it in. But thanks for your professional opinion, Penny. At least I can tell that to dad." She shuddered. "He's still going to have my hide, though." Tin Tin squeezed her shoulder, offering a friendly smile.

"I'm sure if you explain it to him, he'll understand." Karol looked at her younger friend.

"Not something like this, Tin. He'll consider this a major breach of security, regardless. C'mon, the sooner we get this over with, the better."

* * *

So, the evening is over. What ever will happen next?

Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, just going to throw this out there. Not overly fond of this chapter. Just my own personal opinion.

Thanks to those who are reading, following and favouriting. I appreciate all feedback.

Disclaimer: All right's reserved. I hold no claim over the Tracy boys or their machines. Unfortunately.

* * *

It was evening, the sun setting beyond the horizon, casting a golden path across the rippling waters of the ocean. The sky was tinted a burnt orange and pink, dark blue and indigo following close behind as night began to cloak the island. The atmosphere was jovial, as it normally was after dinner, and the family were off doing their own thing. Alan and Gordon had descended into the games room, each intent on outdoing the other. Virgil, taken over by his artistic muse, had vanished into his study. Brains had called for Jeff's attention down in the laboratory to discuss his latest endeavour, whatever it may be.

This left Scott to man the fort, so to speak. Normally, he would have joined his father and inspected Brains' newest development. However, there needed to be someone to answer any calls that would come in, and this time Scott had drawn the short straw. Not that he minded so much. It gave him the chance to simply revel in some peace and quiet. There hadn't been much of that lately, and he was thankful that there hadn't been any more call outs after the one this morning. He'd been disappointed that he couldn't have spent just a little more time with his sister before she left, though he'd been glad he'd at least had the chance to say goodbye and good luck to her. He shuddered as he remembered what could have happened only two years ago. Shaking the thought away, he glanced at his watch. 7pm. That meant it was getting on for one in the morning in England. The event would more than likely be finished by now, which meant that Karol would probably call in shortly. Scott smiled. She never really liked to be away from her family for too long, and she hated not being in contact with them for any length of time. Stepping away from the balcony, he perched on Jeff's desk, awaiting the inevitable call to come in.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Karol sighed and paced, words flying through her mind. How was she going to report this? What was she going to say? How was her father going to react? Well, she knew how he would react. She'd be surprised if he didn't order her home straight away, regardless of what time it was in England. She sighed again, aware of two pairs of eyes watching her.

"Karol, please bare in mind that this carpet is quite expensive. I would hate for it to be ruined." Karol stopped pacing, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Sorry Penny. Tin Tin, why don't you go to bed. You're falling asleep there." It was true. The younger woman had yawned for what must have been the fifteenth time in the past ten minutes, her dark eyes drooping and her head beginning to loll.

"I'm ok, Karol. Really." The young blonde quirked an eyebrow, giving her a stern look. Tin Tin sighed, finally relenting. There was no arguing with her when she had that expression on her face. She looked far too much like John. Saying her goodnights, she disappeared up to one of the guestrooms, leaving Penny and Karol alone.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Karol? We can deal with this in the morning."

"No, Penny. We can't. I need to contact Base now. I need them aware of the situation. I just don't know how I'm going to broach the subject, that's all."

"It will be alright, Karol. I'm here to offer some support."

"And I appreciate it, Penny. If Dad values anyone's opinion, it's yours. Especially on these matters." Penelope smiled and nodded her head in silent thanks. Karol inhaled, expelling it in an explosive sigh.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Fishing through her bag, she pulled out her watch.

"Karol calling International Rescue Base."

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Scott looked up with a smile. His sister was so very predictable.

"Go ahead, Karol."

"_Oh, hey Scott. I was expecting Dad to answer." _He chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Dad's with Brains at the moment. How was the evening?"

"_It was...eventful." _

"Interesting choice of words. Did you have a good time?"

"_Yeah. I don't think Penny would have had it any other way. Tin Tin's in bed now. Poor kid's tuckered out. I just wanted to call in before I go the same way." _Scott smiled.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time. I'll tell Dad you called. What time are you leaving?"

"_We're scheduled to take off at 15:15, so we should be with you at about 12:00 Island Time." _

"That's good then. Just in time for lunch." Karol laughed, though it sounded a little strained. Imperceptibly so, unless you knew her. Scott frowned ever so slightly.

"So, how 'eventful' was the evening?" Karol shifted her weight ever so slightly. She seemed to be fighting with her words. That in itself was enough to set the alarm bells ringing. While his sister was quiet, she was never without something to say. She was a Tracy, after all.

"Karol? Everything alright? Has something happened?" She sighed, straightening herself and appearing to inject confidence into her posture. Confidence that didn't reach her eyes.

"_Yes Scott. Something...There's been a...development, so to speak." _

"Development? What kind of development?"

"_I...met someone." _He quirked an eyebrow, a smile forming on his lips.

"Oh yeah? Tell me more." She exhaled.

"_Not like that, Scott! I met...I...he...Oh!" _There was movement as she seemed to flop into a chair. He could hear Penny speaking to her, but couldn't make out what was being said. Whatever it was seemed to have the desired effect, as he heard his sister take a breath and compose herself again.

"_Sorry Scott. It's just...I've been recognised. I've been recognised as International Rescue." _He was silent.

"By who? Who has recognised you?" His tone was serious, all joking set aside.

"_One of the firefighters."_

"One of the firefighters?" She nodded. "How?"

"_You remember the fire in London? The one at the apartment? Well, the firefighter that approached us was at the Charity Ball." _Scott scrubbed his hand across his chin. Boy, was he glad that he was here to take the call and not their father. He would have hit the roof. Karol looked like she felt the same way. He cast concerned blue eyes on his sister's image, slipping into 'Field Commander mode', as his younger siblings had dubbed it.

"What does he know?"

"_As far as I can gather, only that I'm International Rescue and that my name is Karol. That's it." _He whistled.

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"_He didn't let on if he knew anything more than that." _Scott rubbed his eyes, mind in overdrive as he thought over everything he'd been told so far.

"So, he doesn't know that you're a Tracy? He doesn't know about anything else?"

"_That's something I intend to find out, Scott. He wants me to meet up with him tomorrow, before departure." _

"That's not a good idea, Karol, and you know it."

"_I know. But this may be my only chance to find out if there is anything else he knows about me. Lady Penelope knows the meeting place. It's a cafe. She's been there before." _

"Is Penny there with you?" Karol nodded. "What does she make of this?"

"_Scott, I've met this gentleman for myself, and I don't honestly believe that he is any sort of threat. However, I'm not going to base all of my judgment on one meeting," _Penny's voice rang out over the connection. He sighed, leaning back a little.

"This is...Karol, you know Dad is going to go postal over this."

"_I know Scott, which is why I'm glad that you answered. But, please, don't tell Dad about this. Not yet. Not until I know just what he knows." _Scott closed his eyes, thinking over his next course of action. This was never meant to happen, obviously. Although, if he was honest, he'd often wondered just how long it would be before they were recognised. None of them really wore anything that disguised their identity. They'd always assumed that their rescuees would be too relieved to really take in any of their features. He sighed loudly, fixing his sister with an unreadable gaze. Her indigo eyes were wide and pleading. He'd never been able to deny that expression. From his brothers, yes. His sister? Never.

"_Scott, please?" _

"Alright. I won't mention it to Dad. Yet." He pointed at the image, eyes stern. "But you will."

"_I will, Scott. I promise." _He nodded.

"Alright. Is that everything, or do you have anything other news to lumber us with?"

"_Only that we were the subject of a toast at the beginning of the evening. They offered their thanks." _He sighed, smiling.

"Well, that's nice to know. Now go and get some sleep." She grinned, saluting him.

"_Yes sir."_

"Less of the cheek, young lady." She cocked an eyebrow.

"_Less of the 'young lady'. You're only a year older than me." _

"More than enough time between us. Now go on, get. And Karol, take care of yourself tomorrow. Don't take any risks. Got it? And remember, you're telling Dad when you get home." She nodded.

"_I promised, didn't I? Besides, I have plenty of back up. You think Penny, Parker and Tin Tin are going to let me go alone?"_

"_Not likely." _

"_See?" _Scott smiled at Penny's response. He knew she would be safe, but he couldn't help but worry.

"Alright, Kitten. Go and get some sleep, and report in tomorrow when you're on your way home."

"_FAB. Night Scott." _

"Night Kit." Scott slumped a little as she signed off. He wiped his hands over his face, massaging his forehead as different scenarios began to play through his mind. Images of her going missing, held for information by some terrorist group. Or held for a ransom from the family. Or being harmed or killed.

He shook the images away. He needed to trust that Karol had this in hand. If this man didn't know that she was a Tracy, didn't know where she lived, didn't know about the rest of them, then maybe this could be rectified. Maybe, just maybe, it could work to their advantage to have someone who worked in the emergency services to know at least one of them. Perhaps it could build relations? Jeff would shoot that idea down as soon as it was mentioned. One thing was for sure- he didn't envy Karol her position when she reported to their father tomorrow.

. . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

Karol sighed and slumped back, something close to relief crossing her features.

"Well, at least that's dealt with."

"Indeed. What time are you meeting him tomorrow, Karol?" She cracked open an eye and regarded her friend.

"Well, according to the note, he wants me to meet him at 1:30 in the afternoon."

"And as you said to Scott, you will not be alone. We will be there." Karol smiled and nodded her head in thanks.

"I appreciate it, Penny." She yawned and stretched. "Right, I suppose I'd better get to bed. I'm going to need all the energy I can muster for tomorrow." She stood from her chair. "Night, Penny."

"Sleep well, Karol. And do try not to worry. It'll work out. You'll see."

"I wish I had your confidence, Penny. Good night. See you in the morning." She left the room, heading up to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Thanks for the favourites and the follows. I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

* * *

The morning came faster than Karol would have liked. Cracking open an eye, she was met by the English autumn sunshine finding its way past the drapes that hung at the window of the guest room. Turning in the bed, she checked the time. 10:30. She huffed, pushing herself up and stretching, looking around the room.

Even after she'd retired the night before, she hadn't been able to fall asleep straight away. Her mind had been reeling over the happenings of the evening, not to mention her worry over telling her father. She trusted Scott to keep his word, though she knew her father would figure out that he was telling him something. He was an intelligent man, after all. You didn't get to be an astronaut, a highly rated one at that, without having the intelligence to back you up. Scott hated to keep secrets from their father, they all did, and she knew she'd been asking a lot of him, and she would be make it up to him later. But, she honestly wanted her father to hear it from her first. She just had to work out the best way to go about it.

With a sigh, she threw back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed. She was content to sit there for a moment and let her body catch up with her brain. Finally, she stood and made her way to the ensuite bathroom, beginning her daily routine of answering nature's call, followed by a shower. She needed to be awake and alert before she made her way down for breakfast. Ten minutes of washing her hair and body later, she stepped out and towelled herself dry, wrapping a smaller towel around her hair and the bath towel around her body. She didn't bother checking her appearance in the mirror as she re-entered the bedroom, absorbed in the monotony of drying and dressing. For some reason, she always found it meditative to lose herself in her daily routine. Perhaps it was the normalcy of it. She shrugged. It was too early for philosophical thought.

Dressed and hair dried, Karol looked around at the room she occupied. She'd already packed the few belongings she'd brought with her into her hold-all, her dress neatly hung in its carry bag. She was all set to leave. She just wasn't ready for everything else. With a sigh, she turned and left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Graham woke, feeling groggy. He hadn't really drank too much last night, though he'd had enough to boost his confidence in the end. He'd felt like a schoolboy handing a note to his crush. He smiled, stretched out and yawned, sitting up slowly. He got out of bed and made his way through to the kitchen, pouring water into the kettle for his early morning coffee. He didn't own a percolator, and had always preferred instant coffee granules. While he waited for the water to boil, he found his thoughts drifting back to the night before.

After they'd got back to the station, Terry had insisted that he come round and have a few more drinks with him. He laughed a little. His friend was a terrible gossip when he wanted to be, and had wanted to know all the details of Graham's meeting with the violinist. He'd been adamant that something had happened. Graham smiled. Something had happened, but it wasn't what the older man clearly thought. Still, he'd seemed to translate Graham's protests as 'Yes, Terry. Something happened. We did the dirty. We danced the Tango.' Perhaps it would be better if he simply allowed him to think that. At least then he wouldn't have to come up with some kind of a lie about the violinist, and found he was thankful when his best friend finally left.

He chuckled to himself as he poured the boiling water onto the coffee granules at the bottom of his mug, imagining what Terry's reaction would have been if he had told him. "_Tez, that violinist is International Rescue personnel. I'm going for coffee with International Rescue personnel."_ He paused in his actions, replacing the kettle back on its stand. Hands flat on the kitchen counter, he stared off into space as the revelation suddenly hit him. It hadn't occurred to him until now that he was actually doing what so many other people would probably kill for.

He was meeting up with one of the members of International Rescue. _The_ International Rescue. The world renowned secret organisation whose members risked their lives for the sakes of complete strangers and then disappeared without a trace back to God knows where. And he was going to have coffee with one of them.

And then he found he didn't really care.

Sure, she was International Rescue. That organisation was a mystery surrounded by an enigma and topped with a conundrum. But that wasn't who _she _was. It was her job, the same as Fire and Rescue was his. He didn't want to know about the ins and outs of her line of work, didn't want to know what she got up to when she was on duty, didn't want to know where she was based. He wanted to know what _she _was like. He wanted to know her for her, not for her outfit. And he was going to tell her that when he met her today. He had to make her understand that he didn't want to know her secrets, didn't care about her secret life. He didn't want to know about International Rescue. He was quite happy remaining blissfully oblivious to their comings and goings, and would instead remain grateful that they existed at all.

He stirred the heaped spoonful of sugar into his coffee and tested the sweetness with a sip. He glanced at the clock. 11:15. Ok, so he had about an hour and three quarters before he really needed to make a move. Blowing on his coffee, he began to down the hot liquid. His friends and colleagues were all sure he had a heat retardant mouth, throat and stomach, as he seemed to have the uncanny ability to drink hot beverages when they all but fresh made. He'd always responded that he never had to complain about his coffee going cold when they were on a call-out if there was nothing left to go cold. Draining the mug, he dropped it in the sink and headed through to his bathroom, switching on the shower and taking care of his needs as the water heated. He wanted to be fresh for when he met her, needed to be alert and awake for whatever may come.

He had to make a good third impression.

. . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . … .. .. . . . .

Time passed quickly when you didn't want it to. That was always the case in Karol's experience. Before she felt she had time to blink, it was time to head out. Parker loaded their bags into the boot of FAB 1 and then stood by the car as the women approached.

"Now remember, Karol. Tin Tin and I will be nearby at all times. Put this on." She handed her a small pin brooch. "While this is active, we will be able to hear everything that is said, and we will be able to back you up should the need arise. Parker will be waiting in the car, ready to leave at a moment's notice." Karol nodded, pinning the brooch to the lapel of her blouse.

"I appreciated this Penny. The more sound the plan, the less could go wrong. There's always the possibility, though."

"While that may be true, dear girl, it will be nothing that we can't handle. Together." Karol smiled.

"All for one and one for all, huh?"

"If you like." Karol laughed and nodded.

"That suits me fine. Ok, ladies. Let's get this show on the road."

. . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. .

They were on their way, slowed by the usual traffic. The closer they got, the more nervous Karol seemed to become, until eventually she began shifting and tapping on the seat. More than once, Tin Tin swatted her hand when the movement began to annoy her. Karol sent her a glare and huffed, shifting again.

"Karol, relax. You're getting all worked up."

"I'm sorry, Tin Tin. I'm just nervous. I'm not sure how this meeting is going to go. Plus the fact that I have to talk to Dad when we get home. I'm not exactly looking forward to this."

"I know. But, surely your father will see that this isn't your fault."

"It's not about who's at fault, Tin. It's about the fact that I've been outed. I could have, _should_ have done more to throw the guy off. But what did I do? I went and confirmed his suspicions. If it was one of the guys, this wouldn't have happened. No, it just had to be me. I had to go and mess everything up." She sighed heavily. "I just don't know what I'm going to do. I should never have agreed to this."

"Karol, I don't think you're being fair to yourself. You've already told us that there was no way that he was going to be dissuaded. He'd recognised you at first sight. You can't help that."

"I know, I know. But what if he turns out to be associated with our enemies? What if he demands some kind of payment to keep quiet? Or uses it as blackmail? What if this is a trap?"

"Then, my dear, that is where Parker and I come in. This is our specialty, after all."

"Yeah, I guess." She slumped a little, lacing her fingers together and playing with her thumbs. "Maybe I'm just being silly. Maybe I'm just being paranoid or suspicious. But can you blame me?"

"Not at all, Karol. There is nothing wrong with a healthy bit of suspicion. So long as it doesn't interfere with your judgement." Karol nodded, taking in Penelope's words. She smiled as Tin Tin laid her hand on her knee, a warm glint of sympathy in her dark eyes. Karol patted the back of the younger woman's hand and turned her attention back to the front. The road sign for London Airport was drawing towards them.

"H'almost there, Milady. H'another ten minutes."

"Thank you, Parker. Well, we'll make it there five minutes before you're due to meet Mr...what was his name?"

"Trevanian. Graham Trevanian."

"Ah yes. Mr Trevanian. We will drop you off outside of the cafe and move away. We will follow you in as soon as Mr Trevanian has arrived. Your pin is already active, and will remain so for the duration of the meeting." Karol nodded. The occupants fell silent as the scenery began to change again. The entrance tunnels to the airport loomed ahead.

"H'Entering airport now, Milady. We will h'arrive at the destination in a few minutes."

"Very good, Parker." Penelope handed a small device to Tin Tin. She accepted it and slipped it into her ear, hooking the thin arm around and behind. She fixed her hair so it wouldn't been, even though it had been designed to be all but invisible. Penelope did the same with hers as Parker pulled off towards the guest area. He pulled the car up outside a cafe around the corner from the airport's main entrance.

"'Ere we are, Madame."

"Thank you, Parker. Well, Karol, we'll see you shortly. Good luck, and remember we are here should you need us." Karol nodded, swallowing slightly and getting out of the car.

"Good luck Karol!" Tin Tin called after her. She looked back and winked, raising her thumb to the air. Stepping up on to the pavement, she waved to the car as it pulled away towards the carpark and took a seat on a nearby bench.

There, she waited.

* * *

Thanks for reading, all!


End file.
